Cars the movie Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name Cars is set in a world populated by anthropomorphic vehicles, including cars (hence the name "Cars"), trucks, trains, and airplanes. The last race of the Piston Cup stock car racing season ends in a three-way dead heat between retiring veteran Strip "The King" Weathers, perennial runner-up and dirty fighter Chick Hicks, and the self-centered rookie Lightning McQueen. A tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Lightning is desperate to win the race, as it would allow him to leave the sponsorship of Rust-Eze, a rust treatment for old cars, and allow him to become the sponsored car of the lucrative Dinoco team in The King's place. Eager to start practice in California as soon as possible, Lightning pushes his big rig, Mack, to travel all night long. Mack tries to avoid falling asleep, but becomes the victim of a gang of reckless street racers, subsequently causing the sleeping Lightning to roll out of the back of the trailer unnoticed. Waking up in traffic, Lightning speeds off to find Mack, but mistakes a waste disposal tractor-trailer, a Peterbilt 362, for Mack, and becomes lost and ends up in the run-down town of Radiator Springs. A mishap with the local sheriff causes Lightning to inadvertently tear up the town's main road. Lightning is promptly arrested, then tried the next day by the town's judge and doctor, Doc Hudson, who at first wants him to leave Radiator Springs immediately; but at the insistence of local lawyer Sally Carrera, Doc instead sentences him to repave the road as community service. McQueen initially tries to rush through the job, but makes a sloppy, bumpy mess of the road and is forced to start over again. As the days pass, he becomes friends with many of the townsfolk, and learns that Radiator Springs was once a popular stopover along U.S. Route 66. However, with the construction of a nearby interstate that allowed people to bypass the town, Radiator Springs was effectively erased from the map, causing many of the businesses and residents to leave. McQueen also discovers that Doc is actually the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, a three-time Piston Cup champion who was forced out of competition after a serious accident ended his career over 50 years ago, but still remains adept at racing. Encouraged by his new friends and a countryside cruise with Sally, McQueen successfully completes the road and spends an extra day in town, visiting the local shops to outfit himself with new tires and equipment. That night, Mack and the media converge on the town, having been tipped off by Doc as to Lightning's whereabouts, and Lightning reluctantly sets off for California. Sally is upset with Doc for thinking only of himself, and the other townsfolk are saddened to see McQueen go. As they retire to their homes, the town's neon is turned off, and as the town returns to its previous quietness, Doc realizes just how much McQueen meant to them. As the tie-breaker race begins, McQueen's thoughts keep drifting back to Radiator Springs and he is distracted from performing well. However, he is surprised to discover that his new friends have come along to serve as his pit crew, with Doc - once again outfitted in his old racing colors - as his crew chief. Heartened by their presence, Mc'Queen is able to counteract Chick Hicks' dirty driving tactics and take the lead of the race. On the final lap, Chick, fed up with being seen as the perennial loser, purposely rams The King, causing him to veer off the track and crash in a horrifying roll-over wreck. McQueen sees the King wreck out, and stops just short of the finish line, which lets Chick win the Piston Cup. Remembering Doc's bleary departure from racing, McQueen reverses to help push The King the rest of the way across the finish line, allowing him to complete his last race and retire with dignity. Chick's win is rejected and he is booed off the awards ceremony stage, his Piston Cup victory rendered hollow and meaningless. McQueen, however, is praised by The King and his wife, Dinoco, the press and the crowd for his sportsmanship. McQueen is offered the Dinoco sponsorship but turns it down, saying that he would rather stay with the team that brought him this far. McQueen returns to Radiator Springs and decides to move his team's headquarters there, helping to revitalize the town and its businesses, much to the pleasure of his new friends. News * Replace this with some news about your topic. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Category:Browse